


Father's Day

by forgottenLiliy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenLiliy/pseuds/forgottenLiliy
Summary: Noct cherishes his father on this special day





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS LATE. But have feels :") Also posted this on my tumblr: somxus

It was that time of year, one that Noct use to look forward to. He remembered many times he would wake up early for once just to go see his father and shower him with kisses. He had Ignis help him with making breakfast, and Noct would always try his best to make a thoughtful gift. Though no matter what he gave him, Regis was always happy, as long as it was from Noctis, he would accept it.

Now, now it was much harder. It has only been about a mouth since his passing, but each day Noct feels himself CRUMBLE each time he thinks of it. Every day he has to convince himself, he’s gone. So suddenly, without warning, he didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye. So much regret laid in his heart. All the things he should of said, should of done, now they were out of reach.

He didn’t want to make a fuss, or bother his friends, so he stayed quiet most of the day, and late at night he snuck out. Everyone was sleeping back at the hotel, but Noct ventured out. Not too far, just enough to be alone. Somewhere deep in the field, he found and empty hill, one good enough for sight seeing. Standing over it, it gave a perfect view of the sky.

❝ Hey dad.. ❞ His voice was low, his breath heavy, finding it all of a sudden hard to speak. ❝ Just wanted to say.. I just wanted to tell you.. ❞ He bit his lip, nails digging into his palm. ❝ I wish I got to tell you that you were the greatest dad out there. I was beyond lucky.. I didn’t deserve you.. I was spoiled and took you for granted. ❞

Tears fell without even trying, streaming down his face. ❝ I just keep picturing your smile.. that last smile you gave to me.. and all I could do was brush you off like the brat I was.. I didn’t even get to tell you that I love you.. ❞ it seemed so silly, but Noct didn’t even think it at the time. He was so SURE he would see his father at Altissia, he thought he would just tell him all on his mind then, or all that he forgot. Now, the chance was gone.

❝ All you ever did was shower me with love.. gave me everything I ever wanted.. and I never did a thing for you. Even still, you would say that I was your shining star.. called me your little prince every night. I miss that.. I wish you could hold me and tell me everything would be okay.. maybe if you were hear I could find the strength— ❞ Eyes shut tight, but the tears only fell even more then before. Falling to his knees he sobbed right into his hands, calling for his father.

Out of the blue then, a voice came. A faded one, but familiar. ‘ It seems you’ve forgotten what I told you Noctis. ‘ 

 

Noctis lifted his head and looked around, no one was there, but he knew he heard something, but.. could it be? ❝ D-dad? ❞ He asked with caution. 

‘ Noctis.. my son.. ‘ Again he spoke, this time Noctis was sure it was him. Turning around, a faded figure to match the tone spoken to him. ‘ I told you many things I know.. but remember I told you.. that I would always be there for you.. I meant it.. you have just forgotten.. ‘

Noctis’ lips quivered as he stepped forward, hand reaching over, knowing he wouldn’t really be able to feel him, but part of him wanted to wish he was really there. ❝ Dad.. dad I’m so sorry.. ❞ His father stepped over and wrapped his arms around his dear son. Though he couldn’t really hold him, Noctis still felt his warmth, same as long go. 

‘ No need for apologies.. you have been through so much.. I am the one who is sorry.. but you must not forget that you must hold your head high.. and that there are others watching over you, including me. ‘ He didn’t know if his son would forgive him, but he hoped one day he would understand his decisions.

Noctis nodded his head, sniffling against his chest. For a moment it felt like he was a child again. cradled in his fathers arms. Nothing could hurt him, nothing could ever harm him. ❝ I know.. I am so grateful to have my friends at my side.. without them.. I don’t know what I would do.. and you.. you’re right. ❞ He pulled himself together, lifting his gaze towards his fathers now. ❝ You told me long ago, you vowed to always be at my side.. and you have been.. I just now am realizing.. guess I let everything around me get to my head.. but.. with you at my side.. I will conquer anything.. I will be King. ❞

To hear such words from his son, he felt beyond proud, though Noctis sought for his approval, he already felt pride in him. ‘ That makes me so happy Noctis.. just keep moving forward. Though bad times are still to come.. you will pull through, I know that.. now go. My King. ‘ A smile spread across his features, and soon his son as well. 

❝ Yes. I will. ❞ Whenever he needed him, whenever he felt lost, he would seek his fathers guidance to pull him through, for with him, he would never fail. He slipped out of his arms, not wanting to leave, but knowing that he must. Before he left, he turned around one last time, offering another smile.

 

❝ Happy Father’s day dad.. good night.. ❞


End file.
